City of Oz
by Xpress101
Summary: Clary is a just a normal shadow hunter with a strict father and no life Jace is the freedom that she wants but she's not sure she can get, will her mothers ring help her get him and discover a whole new world?
1. Diamond Life

**Hey guys! I wrote this after falling in love with the mortal instruments, I guess it will keep me sane until the 2012 come out. This is my second story that Ive written please check out my first one My hearts Beats for Love its for twilight. With all that said I hope you enjoy and I LOVE REVIEWS.! Enjoy.!**

* * *

><p>Clary had just finished her training. She was in pristine condition, her layups were precisely done and everyone who had come up against her were broken and on the floor. She smiled slightly, and went to the shower to go wash up and meet up with her friend Simon. She knew that she had to leave the institute by 12 so that she could meet up with Simon by 2. She then knew that after meeting up with Simon, she could leave around 3 to make it to the city's locker changing place and get home by 5. Her father would be waiting for her so that she could train some more at home. Her vigorous training experiences are what made her the best at institute but also most envied.<p>

Most of the girls didn't like Clary and the boys found her annoying or too "outspoken." She knew that they had an issue with her being superior. They say she acted like her father; but the difference between Clary and her father is that she didn't think these people were below her. In fact she wouldn't mind becoming friends with some of them. But all people saw in her was strength and stationary so that's what they assumed her to be.

* * *

><p>After her meeting with Simon, and getting out the shower, she heard the girls in the other room. They were all talking about this guy named Jace…he was apparently new at the institute but a rich and famous "Lightwood" kid. All the guys said that his skill were legendary and he was awesome at combat but the girls swooned and awed over his looks. If she remembers correctly, they said "his blonde hair, shines beautifully over his honey colored body with rock hard abs that could put a girl out in seconds." Clary just kind of shook it off; the last thing she needed was for her to like some other popular, guy that would never be interested in her. She didn't want to be with him, if all he was going to do was be flashy and self-arrogant. Anyway, Clary dismissed him completely. Besides…her father wouldn't let her have a boyfriend anyway. He says that the emotions that come with it are silly, idiotic, and not needed. He told her that they would make her weak and if she wanted to be on the council, weak could not happen.<p>

But Clary was a girl. She was a girl that had feelings, and no matter how hard her father had made her or how strict he was about feelings she couldn't help but feel the sensation of love running over her some time. She couldn't help but feel sorrow that she couldn't go to anyone at night, no one would hold her when she was sad, no one would care if anything happened to her, no one would say…I love you.

Her father wasn't big on expressing love at all, but Clary knew she had a mother and she knew that she wasn't made out of air. Her father loved her mother, he had too if they made Clary. She didn't know what gave him this cruel and cold façade but it wasn't there when her mother was alive. Biting her lips she twirled the vintage emerald ring band on her finger. The ring was incased in nothing but emerald and had silver diamonds outline the top and the bottom. On the inside it had gold, which had a heart symbol, and something else scribbled in beautiful white lines inside it.

Her mother had been wearing it when she died; the nurse woman handed her the ring off her mother's fingers, and it was the only thing her father let her keep of her mother. She had some pictures left of when she and her mother were at the beach; how they looked so happy and peaceful but now that was all over. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she stepped out the locker room and bumped into the queen of the damned.

"Goodness Clary watch were your going; I don't want to get your man repellent genes or something." She tried to joke. "Actually, genes are passed down from the child's parents. So if you do have a ma repellent gene it would be from the women of your past generation and nothing to do with me."

Clary plainly stated, Regina rolled her eyes and walked past her. "Well then if your mother's beauty passed down to you we wouldn't know it." Regina motioned to her clothes, "Maybe if you wore something else than hunter's fighting wear and jeans…you might have potential Clary. Oh, I forgot…daddy's not gonna approve. Whose genes are those?"

Regina so lamely put it as she walked away. Clary shook her head at her comment although a part of her knew it was true.

"Don't sweat her, she's just mad because her boobs are fake and people know it." A black-haired girl came toward her. Clary furrowed her eyebrows and looked around. Was this beautiful, lengthy girl talking to her? "I'm sorry are you talking to me?"

The girl chuckled and shook her head at Clary slowly, "Yes…who else would I be talking to?" The girl came near her, Clary had to resist the urge to back away and get into attacking stance. She didn't want t fend off the first girl who was being nice to her.

"You don't know the half of it…you should see her on the days when she's being nice." Clary decided to joke back; "Honey don't sweat it; she's just mad because my brother rejected her." Clary furrowed her eyebrows again. "Oh yeah who's your brother?"

"Jace…Jace Lightwood."

Clary kind of went rigid, she heard that name before. It was all the kids at school could talk about. Even Simon mentioned something to her about it, she just didn't know if he meant him. "So then If you don't mind me asking…are you Isabella Lightwood?" The girl smiled which made Clary a little uncomfortable but also relaxed. "Actually its Isabelle." Happy feeling gone.

"Sorry." Clary quickly apologized, "No, no are you kidding me that's fine girl. How did you know about me?" She asked, "My friend…my friend Simon he told me about you. About you and your whole family really, your his girlfried." Isabella lifted a eyebrow, "Ah, so you're the famous Clary I've been hearing all about. You know Simon, is very fond of you. you're his best friend, and if he likes you then I'm pretty sure I can too."

Clary put on the best smile she could, "Thank you." Isabella nodded her head, "Of course. Just consider me another friend to you; you don't have to worry about those "nice" girls messing with you." The smile quickly faded;

"Yeah well you might not want to be my friend so easily. I'm kind of bad publicity for girls like you." Isabella smirked, "Oh please, with a family like mine…bad publicity is what this family needs. We can't get enough of paparazzi and rumors anywhere. Just be prepared for a new life girl…your one of us now."

Isabelle outstretched her arms for a hug which made Clary jump back and become stationary. Isabella quickly withdrew her hands, with a quizzical look on her face. "Sorry if I offended you; I always hug."

Clary felt bad immediately, she shook her head no vigorously. "No, no I'm sorry it wasn't you. I just um,…I don't come in close contact with many people I'm very distant. Sorry, here can we try again." Clary slowly outstretched her arms in a awkward and bent position. Isabelle nervously chuckled and outstretched her arms and walked towards Clary smiling.

She leaned in and went to wrap her arms around Clary carefully and spaciously for Clary's arms didn't bend to hug the girl back at all. "You know what how about we just do this another time. It's fine, we don't have to hug now." Isabella graciously let her know; Clary dropped her arms and smiled back at her. Isabelle smiled and stood in front of Clary, " Hey isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Clary nodded her head once, "Oh my gosh! Congratulations! What are you going to do?"

Isabella asked thrilled, Clary felt a small pain in her chest. She never got a chance to do anything fun or nice for her birthday. Her father wouldn't allow "distractions."

"Nothing", she replied Isabella shook her head like she understood "Oh, you're a Jehovah witness." Clary shook her head, "No, I just…my dad doesn't do stuff for my birthday. It's not really important, it's just a day where I turn a year older."

Isabelle chocked, "Not important? Not important! Clary it's your birthday, of course it's important! Your father has his priorities messed up."

Normally Clary wouldn't let anyone speak bad things about her father even if they were true. But since, Isabelle was being nice to her for once she decided to let it pass. "Listen, you're going to be turning 19. This means that you should get to choose what you want to do. Now it's up to you, I can plan you a party…or you can sit at home, train and do nothing." Isabella raised an eyebrow; Clary didn't know what to say.

Isabella had a point; she was old enough to make her decisions. She was even going to move out and get her own apartment in month. So if she wanted a party…shouldn't she get the chance to have one? "Clary make your decision." Isabelle tapped her foot impatiently, "I…I would like to go with you…to a party. But please don't let it be anything huge, I've never been to one before and huge crowds make me nervous."

Clary stated, Isabelle chuckled "Clary you're so weird. Ok so I want you to meet me here at this address around 6 o clock, so that I can help you get dressed." Clary gasped at the address, "You live at the uptown mansions. These are impossible to get."

Clary eyes bugged out their sockets; Isabella smiled. "Mmmm-mmm, not when you're a Lightwood." She giggled; Clary's mouth was still agape. "Great so you know it, just be there at 6 and the party should start at 9."

Isabelle typed something into her cell phone. She then got another one out of her purse and a charger, and gave it to Clary. "I'm guessing that your father doesn't allow friends or people to call you at your house. So consider this your new cell phone."

Clary slide open the lock, it was a brand new Iphone, with a shiny case and everything. She looked up at Isabella appalled, "Isabelle…I can't…this is too much for one friend and in one day."

Isabelle shook her head "Nonsense, listen if you don't want to keep the cell phone then give it back tomorrow, but I have to a way in getting in contact with you, so this will be it."

Clary was in disbelief. All this couldn't have happened in one day, she meets a new girl who's actually nice to her. She's rich, she's nice and she's giving her a cell phone, and a party. Clary wanted to smile, she felt bubbles inside her for once.

But she quickly dismissed them, she didn't want to get to excited or be naïve and trusting. She would have to see how this relationship would play out. Clary took the cell phone and put it in her bag, she held out her hand. "Thank you Isabelle." Isabelle grabbed her hand and shook it excitedly, "Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think? I think it's pretty cool that she was able to make friends quickly, but should Clary be so trusting.? And more important how will she take to meeting Jace? Let me know.! Review.! Review.! Review.!<strong>


	2. Lover Boy

**Here's next chapter.! I just want to say thanks in advance for the love and adds and reviews.! Please keep it up.! Enjoy.!**

* * *

><p>Making her way home to the apartment, Clary couldn't stop messing with her new phone. The recent events replayed over and over in her mind. In a way she wished this wouldn't have happened. Clary has known nothing but rigid and stationary her whole life. She didn't like it but it never got hurt. When she did get hurt she could train and nothing would be wrong with it. But meeting new people, and having rich friends…Clary knew that brought a whole new perspective. She could only hope that her father would decide to ask her what she wanted to do so she could tell Isabelle not to do the party.<p>

Walking into the apartment, Clary could see that her father had been cleaning. The house smelled nothing of Bleach and Pine sol. Clary hated that smell not because of the odor it gives off but because of the memory it gives back. When Clary was little her father made her clean the bathroom, because she was afraid that bleach would burn her. She didn't know that the bathtub was already filled with bleach to get rid of the stains. Clary was trying to get over to the soap dish when she fell in.

Bleach consumed her everywhere; she was flailing around and screaming. Screwing her eyes shut so that she wouldn't go blind. Her skin was burning, and if it wasn't for her hair being so short and tied on her head, her hair would've fallen out, thank god only pieces of it became bleached giving the last layers of her hair, fairly blonde. Now that she was older, it gave her hair edgy look to it.

Clary's father didn't come in until she almost drowned, when he pulled Clary out she had burns spots all over her body. Her father told her that he pushed her in the bathtub. When she cried out why, he said it was because your weakness makes you stronger and your fears make you superior.

Her father left her on the ground that time and told her if she didn't want to starve, dinner would be in a hour. Pushing back tears she sucked in a breath and pushed the memory far behind her. People wondered why Clary wore nothing but long sleeves, even in the summer. If only they knew…

Going to the library Clary found her father, reading a book. He closed it shut when she arrived. "My daughter, how are you." He stood up, "Very well father." She answered back automatically, "Your training went well I suppose." Clary nodded her head once, "Yes, no mistakes or complaints."

She put her hands behind her back, "Well then I know it's your birthday tomorrow." Clary felt her heart flutter some, "And I know that you're going to be moving in a couple of weeks so we should make this time the best we can." Clary nodded her head and smiled.

"There is this new museum in town, that's going to be teaching about the anatomy. You could skip training and we go there. Then we could come back home and take a look into that new basic Chinese book I bought."

Clary's smile quickly faded; and her heart broke in two. Why was she not surprised, "That is if, you didn't have anything in mind."

Her father left the floor open, "I met someone today after training. Her name is Isabella Lightwood." Her father raised an eyebrow, "Lightwoods. I knew of them, we went to school together."

Clary continued, "Well she found out it was my birthday tomorrow, and said she would throw me a party. I would rather attend it than go to the museum." She stated, Clary hoped that her father would say he would attend but instead he said this, "Very well then. I will attend the museum and leave the book out for you when you get home."

Her father picked up the book, walked over to Clary and dropped it in her hands. "Happy Birthday." He said bitterly, Clary took the book and kept the tears from rolling. "Thank you father."

He nodded, and walked out of the room. Clary sniffled some and ran to her room and put the book on her dresser along with the other "nice" gifts her father had given her. Flopping down on her bed, Clary sighed. She didn't know why she wanted to cry.

It's not like her father ever cared about her or her birthday. But she just couldn't help but feel the urge to break down. Nineteen years she had been with him and not once did her ever ask about what she needed or what she wanted.

Shaking her head she went to go get ready for her shower. She plugged in her phone and went to go take the shower. Turning the water on scalding hot, Clary stood under the water. She knew that it was weird showering in burning hot water but it made her feel like she could scrub her painful memories away.

Scrubbing the soap over her body, Clary's mind went to Jace. She tried to imagine what he could look like, what he would look like. Knowing that he was Isabelle's brother, gave her bubbles in her stomach that made her want to giggle.

Clary turned off the water and shook her head vigourosly, she never felt this way before. Sure Clary had, had few crushes on people but never this bad. She knew she was going to dream about him, would he be anything like she expected.

* * *

><p>Drying off Clary turned on her TV, to see her favorite movie on. It was the only love story she would watch because her mother used to watch it with her. It was the end of "Pretty Woman" where Richard Greer drives up in the white limo, serenading music blasting out of the car, and holding out a bouquet of roses and a umbrella. Julia is standing at the top of the stairs grinning like a fool, beckoning him to come up the stairs.<p>

Richard climbs the winding steps eagerly, he finally makes his was to Julia who is waiting for him at the end. He stops, holding himself on the rail with the roses in his mouth. He takes it out of his mouth, and gives it to Julia who receives it and takes a whiff of it. Richard stands up to her, holding her face to face he says "So what happens after… he climbs the tower and rescues her? Julia looks into his eyes, smiling she replies "She rescues him right back." Then the two lean into a passionate kiss, leading into the end of the movie.

Clary smiled slightly, she went to set her bed, two decorative pillows on either side of her. Clary always built forts around her bed, it was a way of protection for her.

Almost climbing into bed, a song found it's way into her mind. It was a random flashback, from a movie she saw once named "Thumbelina." Clary didn't know why the lyrics came back to her, or how she knew how to sing it but she did. Hugging herself she went over to her window;

"I know there's someone…somewhere…someone, who's sure to find me soon. After the rain goes, there are rainbows…I'll find my rainbow soon." She opened up her windows and climbed on the ledge to get to the roof. "Soon, it won't be just pretend. Soon a happy ending. Love, can you hear me, if you're near me? Sing your song…sure and strong and…Soon."

Finishing the song, she sighed. Clary hugged her knees and watched the night skyline from where she was, she couldn't help but see the golden lights turn into Jace's hair. She imagined the buildings turning into his broad shoulders and the square windows becoming his abs.

Clary shut her eyes and shook her head. Going back into her room she climbed into bed and looked to the ceiling. Even if Jace was how she dreamed, he wouldn't be interested in her. She, the girl who had fair burn spots on her body, bleached hair, plain fingernails and strict, bland clothes. Clary was a plain-Jane, and the way Jace sounded he wouldn't want anyone like her.

But that didn't stop her from having those bubbles; she drifted off into a dream where Jace was the only one there.

They met, and it was like love at first sight. He took her places, showed her things, they fell in love, and Jace belonged to her. Clary hated that she wouldn't get him in real life…but a girl could dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, memories.! Dont you love Pretty Woman, it's a classic and also Thumbelina.! But also...Clary's father is sooo mean.! What kind of dad doesnt want his daughter to have a nice birthday.? On the plus side, he gets to see Jace.! But will that meeting go as planned.? Let me know.! Review.! Review.! Review.!<strong>


	3. Minimum Waste

**Again thank you for the adds and reviews.! Here goes the other chapter.! I hope your enjoying it so far.! Thank you.!**

* * *

><p>Waking up to bright sun rays, Clary yawned as she rolled over. Last night was a beautiful dream, a dream she didn't want to leave. Sitting up slowly, she smelled something being made downstairs. Going to the kitchen she was shocked to see her father making breakfast. "Clary dear, happy birthday!"<p>

He happily exclaimed, Clary furrowed her eyebrows. "Thank you." She said awkwardly, "I know what you're thinking. Why is my dad in here making breakfast? Well I remember that I told you when turned 19, I was going to make the last breakfast you ever had in this house as a reminder of what you're missing when you're gone. Consider this, me keeping my word."

Clary coughed, there was no surprise. Why did she begin to think that he could possibly be doing this out of the kindness of his heart? _"Because he doesn't have one."_

After eating the heart made breakfast…alone, Clary decided to head to Simon's. It was no point in being in the house with someone who doesn't even want to acknowledge her. Simon of course gave her one of the biggest happy birthday hugs ever, if he wasn't her friend Clary would've fought him off. He took her to her room where he gave her, her gift. It was big sketch book pad, with sketching pencils, and 200 colors pencils in a million colors.

Clary took the gift, and had the biggest smile she could muster. Sitting on her bed, she had the pad in her hand and decided to draw something out to pass the time by. "So what are you going to draw?" Simon asked shoving his mouth with nerds. Clary thought about it, what could she draw. There was nothing that really was inspiring to her at the moment. When her mother taught Clary to draw it had been about happiness, and colors. But ever since she lived with her dad, all she saw was dull, lifeless colors…like him.

Sighing she took a breath and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Simon." "Well you could draw me, I would love to be your muse." Simon gloated; Clary smirked and shook her head. "No way, all you wouldn't even take up half the page and that's a life size portrait." She joked; Simon rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever, all of sudden I'm the little puny kid since Jace stepped on the block." Clary gasped and looked at Simon with wide eyes, "What?" He asked confused, Clary hurriedly grabbed a pencil out of her box. "Oh I see what's going on. Someone finally found inspiration. What is it with this guy?"

"He's not just a guy Simon." She answered back, Clary took a breath and cleared her mind. As soon as she did, she saw Jace. His sculpted body, blonde hair, and honey skin. "It's as if he isn't a regular shadow hunter. You see him and everything is a burst of color."

Clary took a breath and began to draw, sketch, and outline every detailed part of her mind. Normally Clary's drawing would be strict and bold, but these lines were smooth and thin as if she didn't want to hurt him by pressing down on the pencil to hard.

Clary felt weird, she never had the feeling of calm or serene when she drew. It was just something to pass time by. But now it was different, it was like she could see everything more clearer. Her drawing breezed by on the paper. "He looks at you as if he's never seen a human before…they're so deep and captivating."

Finishing drawing his pupils she re-rounded them, lost in the swirls. "I've never seen such eyes." Simon took a cleared his throat, brining Clary out of her thoughts.

"Should I leave you and the sketch pad alone?" He teased, Clary smirked.

"All I'm saying is that…he's different." She coughed some. "Yeah right different. Well then I'm sure you cant wait to meet Mr. Different tonight then."

Clary felt a lump form in her throat. "Tonight, you mean…he's going to be there?" She asked him with uncertainty; "He's Isabelle brothers why wouldn't he?"

Clary couldn't think of a comeback. All of sudden she became dizzy, she couldn't see or think straight. Jace was going to be at the party. Her party. She was going to finally meet him, he was going to see her for the first time. Everything had to be perfect.

And Simon was right, since Jace is Isabelle brother doesn't that mean he would live with them. Oh no. Not only is he going to be at the party, but he's going to be at her house.

Standing up and looking in the mirror, Clary examined herself. How could she possibly meet Jace wearing a green plain turtle neck and Levi's? It practically yelled Nerd, with no life.

"Clary…are you okay?" Simon raised an eyebrow, Clary's mind scrambled for ideas. She couldn't go to Isabelle's risking Jace seeing her like this. "Simon, I need you to do me a favor!" She begged.

Simon shook his head, "Okay." "Isabelle is your girlfriend right."

Simon got the goofiest smile on his face, a smile Clary would like to have when she thought of Jace. "Uh-huh." He said in a dreamily, "Do you think you could tell her to come over here to your house, and we get ready here. You have two bathrooms which both are clean and we could use the guest room. Just tell her that I couldn't get a ride over there, and If I'm going we have to get ready over here."

Simon rubbed his chin, "Hmm, best friend is lying, girlfriend gets to come over to the house, don't have to pay bus fare… I don't see a downside. I'll call her now." Clary smiled and gave Simon the biggest hug...a hug that she was sure Isabelle would approve of.

* * *

><p><strong>What a good friend Simon is.! How inspiring and captivating is Jace to Clary's painting.? If only he could be that way to her in real life...or can he? Find out.! Review.! Review.! Review.! Review.! Review.!<strong>


	4. Maximum Joy

**Thank you for the reviews and adds.! Hope to not disappoint.! Enjoy.! I do not own Mortal Instruments just idea.!**

* * *

><p>"Clary you're lucky that I like you because this is seriously over rated." Isabelle set up her make-up station and had clothes lain over her shoulder. "All you had to do is text me that you couldn't get over there and I would've sent a cab to get you."<p>

She simply put crossing her arms over her chest. Clary shook her head at her, "I didn't want to impose Isabella. Plus I thought since Simon was your boyfriend you wouldn't mind meeting me here, and it's closer to the party so you don't even have to have a limo pick us up or anything."

Clary made a point; Isabella raised her eyebrow and smiled. "You drive a good bargain Fairchild." Clary smiled slightly. "Okay well since you've taken your shower and everything let's get you dressed."

Isabelle clapped excitedly, Clary felt a little adamant. She knew that Isabella was the flashy type and it was no telling what she had in store for her.

Walking over to the bed where the clothes were laid out, Clary felt a small pang in her chest. The dress was short, made of silver material that wrapped around the body like paint. Clary eyes popped out of her head, Isabelle saw her panicked strike face and snorted.

"Don't have a heart attack Clary that's my dress." Clary immediately felt a relief wash over her, taking a long draw of breath she calmed down. "This is what you're wearing." When Isabelle pulled out the piece of fabric Clary thought she fainted. All she knew was in seconds of Isabella showing her the dress she was on the ground and dizzy. "Clary! Clary are you okay?"

Isabelle was leaning over her, Clary shook her head. "Isabelle are you crazy! I am not wearing that!"Clary exclaimed; "What, what's wrong with it?" Isabelle looked harmless, the dress was stunningly beautiful.

It was a see through dress, and the only thing that covered the body was the jewels that adorned it. It was heart-shaped strapless at the front, but had long sleeves. It was silver, and the see through wrap was champagne. Isabelle had 6-inch heels that had lace around the front while the heel was covered completely in diamonds. Clary had never seen a more beautiful outfit put together, she didn't think she would be any prettier wearing it.

"Clary listen I know that you probably don't know anything at all about dressing fashionably…no offense." Clary shrugged her shoulders casually. "So that's why I told you to let me help you."

These heels are comfortable to wear and we have a few hours for you to practice them in. Clary didn't really know how to react. Never in her life had she thought about being dressed in something so…stunning. She had only dreamed that she could wear something like that and turn heads with it. If this was anyone else she would've told them no in a instant and walked away. But strangely, she trusted Isabelle. And plus she thought of Jace, she knew that he was only interested in girls who looked like Isabelle. If she could get one look from him at her own birthday party then…that would be the greatest present anyone could give her. Taking a breath and grabbing the dress she smiled awkwardly at Isabelle. "Let's do it."

Hours later or work, prim, and proper Clary felt how Sandra Bullock did in Miss Congeniality. Fidgeting with herself in the mirror Clary couldn't stop looking at herself. Not because she was trying to be conceited but because she never thought she could look this beautiful. Her beautiful hair was in long spiral curls, and the dress fit snug against her body. The makeup bought out her green eyes, and she the heels put extra inches on her that she needed. Clary never realized how slim her legs were and how small her waist is.

She could actually pass for a model. And after hours and hours of stomping around in heels Clary was finally able to master the heels with grace. She felt herself flutter inside; if only her mother could see her now. A small pain went through her as she thought of what her dad might would say if he saw her. She wished badly that she could go and let him see her and convince him to come to her party. But she knew that he would dismiss her, the way he dismissed everyone. Then she thought of Jace and that pain was completely taken away.

Clary blushed some; she wondered would Jace like her like this. What would he think? Would he give her a second thought after this? She could only hope. "Wow, Clary! I always thought you were beautiful but now…well you look radiant." Now, now Simon let's not give away all compliments." Isabelle scowled at her boyfriend. This brought Clary out of her thoughts as she turned to see Simon looking gawked eyes at her. She blushed and leaned her head down. "Thanks Simon."

"Oh Clary don't be shy! Come on girl, this is your party which means that all eyes will be on you. You have to own it! Especially if you want special someone to notice."Clary couldn't help but know that she was hinting to Jace from the look in her eyes.

"Alright time to go!" Isabelle clapped excitedly, Clary nerves rushed all to her body as she walked downstairs. She thought she was going to come undone. "Clary stop shivering!

I will be with you through the whole time I promise. "Clary, Isabelle, and Simon got into the taxi making their way to the club. "But for Isabelle I've never done this before okay! You can't blame me!" Clary said in defense. "Yeah she's right Iz, Clary is very well kept to herself. Her dad was afraid of people and he passed that on to Clary." Simon added in, "Oh nonsense. Clary you're a warrior so you should know how to take a challenge. This is your birthday. You're BIRTH-DAY." Isabelle chopped up the two words, "Everyone is going to be there for you but it's not like your accepting a presidency. It's a party which means people are going to be partying, and getting drunk not necessarily on you. All you have to do is relax, have some fun, get a few drinks, and chill."

Clary knew what Isabelle was saying was true. This was her night and more importantly people were going to be coming there for her. More important than that, Jace was going to be there for her. But then again she told Isabelle not so big, so the attention would be on her more than likely. However, Clary did know how to tackle a challenge. And Isabelle was right; she could live in her moment for life just once.

She slowly felt her nerves to settle down "Yeah well you're right I don't have to be so nervous. It's not like there's going to be a million people there." Clary joked, but she clearly caught her laugh in her throat when she saw both Isabelle and Simon's uneasy expression. "What, Isabelle there aren't that many people here right?"

Clary squeaked; but when the taxi pulled up to the place Clary's answer and fears were revealed. Slowly Clary felt herself start to faint all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>SO Clary finally got some sense about her self huh? Isnt Isabelle right, it is her time to shine.! So will she be able to do it at the b-day party...? Let me know your thoughts.! Review.! Review.! Review.!<strong>


	5. Higher Heights

**Thank you for the reviews and adds.! Love them, I hope you are enjoying so far.!**

**I do not own Mortal Instruments, just idea of story.**

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Clary saw Isabelle over her. "Seriously Clary if you're going to do this through the whole party then you're going to get more attention than you want." Isabelle huffed. "Isabelle I thought I said not too many people." Clary whined, "I know but well, I didn't plan this party. See my brothers boyfriend, Magnus well…he always plans parties he loves them. I told my brother that it was for my friend, he told Magnus and…well here we are." Isabelle gestured to the party.<p>

"Your brother dates one of the highest warlocks?" Clary perked up. Isabelle huffed, "Clary did you not hear I word I just said. This is your birthday party so I told him to make it special. Now come on and hurry up, they're waiting for us in V.I.P. Clary gasped as Isabelle pulled her out the car. "V.I.P we have V.I.P! Who's waiting for us?" She asked as they made it up the stairs, "Who else!"

Is all Isabelle answered back, Clary hoped, that she meant Jace, hearing the music blasting upstairs Clary felt somewhat relieved that the party had started with her. She figured that maybe they could sneak in like regular people. But as soon as Isabelle threw them in the party, everybody including the D.J. stopped and turned to see Clary and Isabelle then the unspeakable happened. "Happy Birthday Clary!" They all yelled towards her, then they started singing Happy Birthday which she was lucky she lived through.

After that they all clapped, and waited for Clary to say something. She stuttered but was able to get something out, "T-thank you everyone for showing up and thank you Magnus for throwing it. Enjoy." She squeaked out, Clary never felt so shy, small and embarrassed in her life. She thanked god when everyone's eyes were off her and back onto the dance floor.

Clary released a breath that she had been holding in forever, if it hadn't been for her makeup everyone would've seen that she was blue. "See I told you, now all you have to do is relax and enjoy the party as you so eloquently advised."

Isabelle joked taking a drink from the servers. Clary smiled and shook her head; Isabelle took her and led her to the V.I.P section. "Come on, I want you to meet everyone." She pulled Clary towards the cut off section in the room. "Everyone this is Clary!"

Isabelle exclaimed happily. All the people looked towards her and smiled. The black haired boy and his spiky boyfriend and of course Simon. But Clary felt a little disappointed, Jace had been blonde in her dreams and as she scanned the room no one fitted that description. Sure they were blonde boys but they were either to skinny, to buff, fair-haired, or bleached. None of them had Jace's honey toned skin, his features none of them.

"What's wrong Clary you look like you lost a puppy?" Alec asked her, she snapped out of her thoughts a forced a smile shaking her head she answered "Nothing! Everything is fine; I'm just uh…overwhelmed. This is never happen to me before so."

Alec laughed; "Yeah well, keep hanging out with my sister and you'll get a lot of it. Except her cooking, her cooking will kill you literary."

Alec tone's now serious. "Shut up Alec!" She spat, "Babe, I have to admit…he's right. Breakfast had me in the hospital for two days." Simon grabbed his stomach; "Is that why you were gone those two days I thought you had ran away."

Clary replied catching on to the joke. "Hardy, har-har. I would attack you Clary but seeing as you're my new found friend and this is your birthday well then I'm guessing that I can make an exception."

Isabelle shrugged, "As for you, remember this when you're creeping over to my side tonight!" She pointed in Simon's direction, he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Come on Babe, everybody else was doing it." Simon groaned; "I'm not dating everyone else." "Might as well, you go through boyfriends like you're cooking goes through people stomachs. Simon must have a strong stomach."

"Enough!" These jokes are becoming ridiculous!" Clary was about to apologize she didn't want to offend her new best friend. "I'm sure that it isn't that bad, and what can I say I haven't had any." "Oh don't be modest." Alec stepped in, Clary was about to say something in defense when another voice came to her rescue. "He's right, Isabelle knows how to take a punch believe me. And you just don't want to put your stomach through that."

Clary gasped, she felt her breath start to descend. That voice…that velvet, breathtaking, stunning voice. She had heard it so many times in her dream. Turning around she faced her angel. "Jace."

She breathed out, he smiled. "Please to meet you…Clary." His name on her lips was like music to her ears. She thought she would melt. "I'm sorry that I'm late, traffic was terrible." He sincerely apologized, Clary shook her head.

Just the fact that he was here, no apology was needed. "That's fine…that's perfectly okay." She reassured him, still taking in gulps of in audible air. "I'm glad to know that Isabelle still has great choice in friends." He joked, "Yeah she-."

But when Clary turned around, no one was to be found. Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus were all gone. She turned back to Jace with an open mouth; "Looks like its just me and you." He smiled, a smile that Clary felt was going to take her knees from under her. She shook her head yes and smiled, and for once it wasn't forced or fake it was genuine. "I can tell by your nervousness that you aren't used to wearing things like what you have on."

Clary felt like glass, could he through her this quick. "You shouldn't…you look beautiful and I'm not just saying that." Strangely, Clary believed him. She blushed and looked in his eyes, "Thank you." His golden eyes smiled at her. "You're welcome."

The rest of the party, Jace and Clary had caught up with the rest of the group. They all started a soul train line which Clary tried so hard to not be apart of. But when Jace asked could he be her partner, her shy and nervousness went away and was replaced with bravery and sexiness. After the soul train line, Clary went to go get some punch.

She was flushed after being with Jace the whole night, she never felt so alive. Clary didn't even feel tired, with the lights and everything shining and blinking it reflected off her dress perfectly. All of a sudden the lights went down, bringing out the neon lights even more. The song by Zapp and Rodger "I wanna be your man" started playing.

She wished she wouldn't have went so far from the group, everyone was paired up and Clary wanted to find Jace. But as she moved through the room, it was getting tight as couples started making their way onto the dance floor. They were people everywhere and feet sticking out, Clary who had never been clumsy tripped. But before she could fall on her face she was caught by these strong arms. They lifted her up so that she was on her feet, and even though it was dark she could tell the eyes staring back at her was Jace's.

"Hey I was looking for you. You ran off before I could ask you to dance." He stated, she instantly felt bad for leaving him. "I'm sorry I…I wanted to go get some punch I was looking for you too." She heard him chuckle and then his arms moved to her waist where she gasped. "Well seeing as we can't get past the group, and cant go anywhere why don't we just dance here."

Clary couldn't speak; it was as if she was in a dream. All of this couldn't be happening to her, it was like a Cinderella fairy tale that she always believed couldn't come true. "Yes, Jace I would love too." He smiled, and right as they were about to fall into sync something flashed in the middle of the room and created a boom that shook the whole club.

Before she knew it they room went black and they were people flying in everywhere. People were screaming and running frantically around. Clary broke off from Jace who called her name, before she could run any father he grabbed her arm.

"Jace we have to get up there." But the figure didn't listen, "You should come with us." The voice said, immediately she knew that it wasn't Jace's. Clary twisted and kicked the figure in his chest, but it didn't do any help. "Vampire." She seethed, the figure started to pull her with him.

Clary struggled but she couldn't break free; Vampires were the main thing Clary couldn't fight fight. And thanks to Isabelle short, fitted dress she didn't have holy water or even a cross near her. "You would do better to just come with us Ms. Clary, you're father has been notified of this appearance." "My father, he's in charge of this? No, why would he do this?"

She asked, "He needs the ring." The vampire stated, Clary shook her head, "Why, would he need the ring?" "It is of great importance to him, he sent me here to get it for you. If you would hand it over then I would give it to him and you could go back to your party."

Clary pondered this over, it is just like her father to ruin everything. But then again, it isn't like him to want her ring. He never asked for it before and he never said it meant anything that's why he let Clary have it.

So why is it that he needed it now and why didn't he just ask her about it in the first place? Clary had a million questions running through their mind, and she wanted them answered. She wanted to go with the vampire but she thought of Jace, Isabelle,Simon everyone that was here for her. She hated the fact that they went through all that to give her a party and now it was all destroyed and she definitely wasn't giving him the ring.

"No, I'm not going." "Then, I have no choice."

The voice replied, it started to drag her, Clary tried to dig her heels in the carpet to slow her down. It didn't do any help; the jolt sent her forward and into the vampire's chest. It wrapped his arms around her and effortlessly ran her out of the club.

"Clary!" She heard her name from all over the room. But before she could reply, all she saw was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, just when things were going so well someone has to come and ruin it.! Poor Clary, its not fair that she cant have one night right? And it had to be her dad at that...although could her dad have saved her by destroying the party...or was he just being selfish.? Let me know.! Review.! Review.! Review,!<strong>


	6. No place for beginners

**Hey guys Im sorry that it took me soooo long to update.! Have gotten busy, busy.! But I promise to try to update as much and soon as possible.!**

* * *

><p>Jace Pov<p>

Everything happened so quickly. It was pitch black and the commotion made it impossible to see. He felt Clary twist out of his grasp and he tried to hold onto her, but she slipped out of his reach. He called her name but there was no answer. Panic crept into his heart which wasn't done over a girl. But then again Clary wasn't just a girl was she. Jace had researched her, he wanted to know about the most un-liked girl at the institute. Every time he asked another girl about her, they gave him drab, up tight, and needs to get laid. Of course they were just trying to impress him, by hanging over him and flashing their boobs in his face wherever he went. Jace decided to give this Clary girl a chance, simply because she wasn't like most of the girls that he dated. But after researching her, he did the most non applicable thing.

He fell in love with her.

Love, something that wasn't supposed to happen to him, something that was foreign and seen to him as disease. He didn't want that feeling, love made him weak. It made him have emotions that a warrior couldn't have. But could he turn It off so easily, he had heard tales from Isabelle and Alec. That feeling of having that someone, you don't want to trust them but you have too, your worst fear is hurting them and if someone else hurt them you want to kill them. Its un bearable to be without them, and you hate them but when there away from you…you can't breathe. This is how Jace felt right now; like he couldn't breathe he felt like he was suffocating.

It was dark and he couldn't find Clary, he heard Alec, Isabelle, and Simon call her name but there was no answer. He needed and wanted to find Clary, he called her name again when something bumped into him. "Jace." The female voice said, Jace's hear faltered he knew that voice wasn't Clary's.

"Isabelle we need to turn the lights."

He said agitated, "Were trying but we can't find them." "Well while you're not finding the lights, were not finding Clary." He growled, he heard her gasp.

"You care?" She asked, if looks could kill unfortunately his sister would be dead. Jace shook his head and cursed, "Whatever."

He walked away from Isabelle, which he was sure was left with a confused expression. But it wasn't that Isabelle was wrong, he never cared for women. Sure he wanted they're safe being but…worry? Not ever.

Jace felt arms on his arm, they were small but they weren't Clary's. He knew her hands by the way he dance with her. He tried to shrug the arm off, but the nails dug into his skin. He furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sure that you're scared and everything but could you not tear off my arm." "The red-hair girl she is the one who seek." The voice said, Jace stopped fidgeting. "Clary, you have her?"

"She is in a safe place." The voice said faintly, Jace took his hand and turned it to grab the girl under her arm. "Where is she?" He growled, "Not typical of Jace Lightwood to care about a girl who is just a mere trainer." "What is your interest in her?"

Jace asked, "Smart of you to catch on quickly, but I'm not the only one who has interest in her." "Who else wants her? And why? What have you don't with her?" He yelled, "So lovely to see this emotion of care, I will be greatly interested to see how long it lasts. I would love to pick up on it." Before Jace could reply, he heard wings beat and the arm was gone. "Fairie queen."

He cursed again. This was more than what he bargained for, not only was the girl gone but now she had dealings with down worlders. This was impossible, when he read up on her Clary was a normal girl. She was shadow hunter, but she wasn't known to have a record, her father hardly let her out the house. And when he asked Simon about it, he said she didn't do anything for fun but draw. He has to go through interrogation just to take her out to see his band play. Plain to speak, Clary has no life so how is it now that every down worlder wants dealing with hers.

Slamming against the wall the lights generated on. Jace silently thanked god and was saw he was left in the room with Alec, Simon, Isabelle. The club was destroyed with broken glass, everywhere and the three of them looked just as bad as the club. None of them knew what to say and when Magnus appeared Jace made the first word.

"You." He boomed, Magnus answered him "Yes." "What did you do?"

Jace asked him, Alec squinted his eyes "Jace, stop don't"

"How typical of a shadow hunter to jump to the first clue of indiscretion." Magnus implied, "No more than it is coincidental for a warlock to host the party of the girl that down worlders are looking for." Jace replied, "Jace, you think that because Magnus is a down worlders he would-."

"I don't think, I know." Jace cut off Alec, and kept staring at Magnus his eyes slitting to a cat. "Are you suggesting that I hosted Clary's birthday party to get a reward." "I am suggesting that you are a powerful warlock, who hosted a party for a girl you have never met before, had more than enough people attend and was missing at the same amount of time that the attacked happened."

Jace stated the facts clearly, "Jace you can't be serious. You know Magnus as well as I do-." Alec started, "I don't know him at all." He heard Simon take in a breath, "Listen Jace, Clary's gone. There's no need to play the blame game."

"So I'm assuming we all heard the same message." Simon tried to clear the air, "Nothing gets past you." Jace crossed his arms. "They said that she is of high value, there was a werewolf that told me."

Isabelle sat down, "A fairy told me." Jace contributed, they all looked at Alec. "No. Magnus didn't tell me anything." He spat,

"But you knew of the ransom for her didn't you?" Jace eyes glaring at Magnus, Alec scoffed. "I knew that of her as Clarrisa, I had no idea that she went by Clary." Magnus confessed, "You didn't know her nickname, so what the fairy described her as red-head to me, regardless you knew that she knew was going to be here. You told the down worlders, that's the only way they would've known."

"Does anyone notice that not one of you mentioned a vampire." Simon cut in, "So."

Jace shrugged it off, "So, if the fairy asked you where she was and the werewolf asked Isabelle and Magnus wants to claim that he didn't have anything to do with it-."

"Than the vampire must've been the one to get to her." Isabelle finished, "Happy shadow hunter, I didn't steal your precious girlfriend." Magnus said, "You might as well have. They wouldn't have known she was here unless for you, you told them where she would be."

Jace stood by his accusation, "You know I think it's amusing Jace, that you can point fingers about someone who you just met."

"And I thinks it amusing, that all the down worlders happened to be at the same place, at the same time. The lights were out for 30 minutes, yet each one of the down worlders knew how and where to target us, and they asked us the same question."

"So what are you saying Jace?" Alec tried to step in and save his boyfriend, "I'm saying that Magnus is being shady, he knew about the ransom for Clary or else he wouldn't have thrown this party…and I think he knows where there taking her." Jace left the room open with heavy silence and questionable eyes all pointed at Magnus. The colorful warlock took a breath and spoke each word slowly

"It all has to do with her father."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO cliffhanger lol dont hurt me just yet...but what could be the mystery behind Clary and her father.? Is Valentine at it again...and how will Jace react to the news...? Let me know what you think.? REVIEW.! REVIEW.! REVIEW.!<strong>


	7. Sentiment is Left for Chance

Clary woke up with a bright light in her face. She covered her face for the light was blinding, "Ah, my dear daughter you're awake." She heard Valentine's voice; it didn't sound pleasant what so ever. Clary gently sat up, "I'm sorry that the down worlders had to come and destroy your party like that. I heard that it was actually nice, although knowing Magnus he always throws nice parties." Clary looked at her father with shining eyes, "If you knew it was so great why didn't you come?" She asked her voice cracking, "Why do you think I didn't want for you to go." He answered back, ignoring the question. "Did you ruin my party on purpose?" She asked her voice laced with pain. "Oh please Clary, why did you think I told you to come to the museum with me." Her father raised an eyebrow, Clary wanted to throw daggers at him. "Dad, why did you do that? The one time that I wanted to do something for me, you had to go and ruin it." She cried out, "This was an attack, what happened to all your training. Did all of that slip your mind because you wanted your boyfriend to save you?" Blush ran to Clary's face, she looked down. "Jace's not my…" "Whoever he is, he didn't stop you from being taken. He probably doesn't even care that you're gone." Clary's head shot up, she shot death glares at her father. "A word of caution, Jace Lightwood is known to be one of the most risqué and promiscuous boys out there. Don't let him take your heart and twist it. He's a very smooth operator Clary." Clary felt tears sting her eyes, "You don't know him." Her voice was cracking again, "Oh really so tell me, if Jace had seen how you normally dress do you think he would have past you a second glance." Clary gasped, "In fact you had been so adamant on letting him see you like this, that you wouldn't even go to their house dressed as you were." Clary swallowed the sob that was threatening to escape, "He isn't… it was my birthday party I'm supposed to look special." She choked out, "No, you think you're supposed to look special. You think what you're wearing right now is special Clary, maybe to you and every other air-headed girl but you have to see the truth for what it is." His father sat in front of her and crossed his legs, he was silently touting her and he knew it. "He said I looked beautiful, something you've never said to me." The tears were now rolling, "Well if you call looking like a whore beautiful than I guess maybe I'm just old fashioned." Clary's mouth went agape, she couldn't believe that her father had just called her a whore. Most importantly, he was implying that Jace thought she was that way and he was probably right. No, that couldn't be right, Jace wouldn't do that. He cared about her, and he didn't think she was a whore. Instead of downing herself she changed the subject, "The men. They said that this all had something to do with you and my ring. What is it?" She straitened back up, "Oh how nice. My daughter has finally come back to her senses, is that what heart break will do for you?" Her father smiled, "Why are you doing this to me!" She screamed, "Because you know better!" Her father boomed, "How dare you forget everything that we worked on, you threw it out the window for some boy. Some boy who only wanted to use what you have and then dump you on the street, you are from a different world from him Clary and he will never love you!" Clary sucked in a gasp, the tears were now rolling. "That isn't true!" She wiped her tears, her father spat at her. "It Is true! What have I always told you, love makes you wear Fairchild! You've known that, you've always known that. You've never believed in fairy tales, beauty or glamour. You believe in sense and logic because it's the only thing that keeps you sane in this world. If you want to be the best warrior, you cannot forget that Clary! Love is the most damned thing of this world." Her father let his composure slowly come back into play, "You loved once." Clary sniffled, her father turned to her with darkness in his eyes. "You loved mom, you loved her I know you did." She whispered. She looked into her father's eyes and for once they shined something of pain and sorrow it quickly resumed to anger and hatred. "Yes, yes I did. But she's dead now…and love has left me here. Here, destitute and starved. It also left me here with a daughter who is too weak and is good for nothing. Honestly, all the lessons, all the blood, sweat and tears…gone in one night." Clary didn't know what to say, "Tell me my dear Clary…are you still a virgin?" Her father whispered to her, she looked up and immediately saw red. She lunged at her dad and clawed at his face knocking him down, "Bitch!" He screamed at her, he grabbed Clary by her throat and hoisted her up on the wall. "You're just like her! You're just like your mother! She cared too much, she always cared. She loved you more than me, all that I gave her! All that I would've have given to her, and she threw it away at the fear of you being in danger. Care and love kills Clary!" He shook Clary by her neck and she was gasping frantically, "Remember that next time you're in trouble." He then dropped her on the floor, and left her trying to soak up all the breath she could. She was crouched down in the floor, and crawled to the counter to get herself up. Standing on wobbly legs she went for the door handle, "You might want to tell your friends that the down worlders are interested in you for your ring. It's an institute in London that I made a deal with; you might want to start out there first. If it was something of value your mother did leave me with it that ring." Clary looked down at her ring, she felt as if her mother was close to her. Opening up the door, she limped out. "It was so nice parenting you for 19 years; I just pray it doesn't all go to waste. Just in case it doesn't, I'm sure your new fashion sense will come more than handy and Jace will be right there to watch you fall. Good luck Clary dear, you're going to need it." And on that note, Clary shut the door and left her parasitic father behind.

Running down the street to Simon's house, Clary kept looking over her shoulder. She was checking to see if they were going to any more down worlders following her. It was so strange; her dad told her the same stuff the vampire said. The only thing Clary couldn't figure out was what did a ring have to do with London. Was it symbolic to London, but more important how did her mother get it? She ran up the stairs to Simon's apartment and knocking on the door hastily. "Simon. Simon open up it's me." She called out; she heard the door knob rattling and then the door swinging open. Standing behind the door was a freaked out and sweating Simon. "Clary! Clary are you okay?" She stepped inside and Simon closed the door. "I am, I'm fine." Simon took a deep breath, "What happened to you?" He asked her, his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know, the vampire took me and-." "So it was the vampire, I knew it!" She heard Isabelle's voice coming from the back, turning around there was Isabelle with her arms crossed. "What did he say to you?" She questioned her, "He just told me that my dad knew about the attack and he asked for my ring. I wouldn't give it to him and he took my out the club." "What did your father say when you told him?" Isabelle came closer to her, "Nothing he said that…he made a deal with a London Institute, and it had something to do with the ring. After that we got into a argument and basically it was noted that I can never come back there again. That's why I came here." "He was angry?" Simon in sighted, Clary remembered all the harsh words that her father said. "Angry is a understatement, disappointed, cruel, infuriated, lack of care…" "But he's always been like that hasn't he?" Isabelle chimed in, she looked a Clary with a sorrowful expression. Clary nodded her head yes, "I guess I just wished that for once in a lifetime, he would actually let me have the one thing I could enjoy, but then again this is my father were talking about." Clary plopped down on the sofa, "I'm sorry Isabelle, I know that you put a lot into this party and I basically ruined it. And it was all over a stupid rumor about a London institute." She heard Simon suck in a gasp and she looked up to see him and Isabelle exchanging a shifty glance. "What?" She asked with curiosity, "Clary how much did your father tell you about the institute?" Isabelle looked at her with a frowning expression, "Nothing like I said, he just said it had to do with my ring, why? What do you know?" "Isabelle, the limo's here." Simon made them aware, "Come on, I'll tell you in the car." She grabbed Clary's hand, and tugged her with her. "Wha- where are we going?" Clary tried to keep up, but Isabelle's long legs kept her stride feets away from hers. Clary was running to stop herself from tripping. "To my house. You said your father doesn't want you back at his house so therefore you have to stay with us." That floored Clary, she was never the one for charity. She probably wouldn't have even wanted to stay with Simon, she's practically grown and she has to find a spot for herself. "Isabelle I don't think-." "This is no time for you to be all self- righteous Clary, there are a lot of things you don't know about and it would be just safer it you stay with us." Clary wanted to argue and reject but it was the urgency in Isabelle's voice when she said "things you don't know."

Getting into the limo, Clary felt beat. She had had a long day, her birthday had started off well but ended in disaster. The last thing she wanted to hear about was secrets that had been kept from her, but the curiosity was eating at her. "Isabelle tell me what's going on, what is this about?" Isabelle took a breath, "Well, Magnus knew about the ransom for you. Him being down worlders he would know. When we asked him did he throw the party to capture you, and he said no." Clary felt a stab hit her heart, "How could he not? if he threw the party for me-?" "No, Clary he didn't honestly. His plan was to keep you at the apartment and tell you what were about to tell you." "Was he going to take the ring from me?" Clary asked starting to get defensive, "No, he said that he wouldn't take the ring from you, but…he wanted what you found from the ring." Isabelle tried to state as clearly as she could. Clary furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean found? What am I going to find, and how is my mom's ring going to find it?" Isabelle and Simon looked at each other, and both shared a un easy breath. They knew that Clary would be confused and mad when she found out the truth, they didn't know where to start so they decided to start with the same guidance words that Magnus used with them, and they started to speak in unison. "It all started with your father."


End file.
